Edmund and Aslan talk re-write
by rachaelphilip
Summary: I wrote a fic a few years back about the talk Edmund and Aslan have. It's still not very long, but does have a bit more detail in it - enjoy and please review! If I make mistakes as a writer, I need to know so I can fix them :-)


Edmund was terrified.

Even more than he had been with the witch.

He was only a child but had done so much damage...innocent lives had been lost and a war had been started! He couldn't believe himself...not only had he had a horrible attitude to begin with, but all of this could have been avoided if he just got a grip of himself and obeyed instead of doing what he wanted for selfish reasons...seriously - trading in a _person_ for sweets!

He deserved to rot in hell for everything he had done!

As he was tied up by the witch and mocked by the dwarf, he was miserable, yet at the same time, knew he deserved it, and much more.

The horrifying guilt and shame overwhelmed him, and all he wanted was to see his brother and sisters again and somehow, someway, reconcile with them after his horrible betrayal.

Not only that, they had entered a different world and he had broken sacred laws there, and was traitor the their King, Aslan.

When the beavers had talked about their beloved leader, they had spoke with so much love and awe, but had not really gone into much detail about him before he had scarpered off to find the witch.

Now, he was here...alone with his dark thoughts with the guilt of the world upon his shoulders.

His lip shook and tears at last fell as he hung his head.

"God?" he thought in his head, "I know I haven't been super religious in our world - and I have no idea if you are even a part of this world or not...but I know you did create me in our world, and I have sinned in your name by representing your creation here...I've sinned disgustingly. People...people have died here because of me! I don't know what to do...I deserve to die but I'm so scared - please, please have mercy and show me any way I can make ammends in this world! Please!"

He let the tears come hard and fast now, truly repentant of his actions.

All at once there was a terrifying commotion, and screams and shouts.

Edmund was terrified as a huge centaur galloped up and pinned the dwarf, and everywhere around him there were animals fighting viciously against the witches people.

After several minutes, it finally calmed as the enemy lay dead.

The centaur released a shaking Edmund from his bounds, and replaced him with the dwarf as a message to the witch.

"Climb on my back, boy. We will take you to safety." the centaur has ordered.

Gulping and having no other choice, Edmund obeyed.

They ran off at high speed, and in no time at all had arrived at a large camp.

Edmund could only guess that it was Aslan's army.

"Please...uh, Mr Centaur?" he asked timidly.

"Oreous."

"Please, Oreous. Is...is your king here?" the boy asked shakily.

Oreous finally stopped and gently helped Edmund off his back.

Clearly he had heard the fear in the child's heart.

"Yes, Aslan is here. He is much more than our King, child. You will show him the proper respect when you see him."

Edmund gulped.

"Well that was just what I was going to ask...see...uh - I er...I need to tell him - tell him that I..."

Oreous held his hand up to silence him.

"I know what you are going to say - but what must be said between Aslan and yourself must remain between the two of you." the wise centaur stated.

Edmund hung his head.

"I dare not seek him out - yet, I must for it is only right...where can I find him?" he asked, now visibly shaking.

"You do not need to seek me out, son of adam. I am here." a poweful voice suddenly sounded.

Oreous bowed as Edmund gulped and slowly turned around.

He forgot to breathe as he was suddenly face to face with a huge golden lion, as tall as he was.

Overcome with terrible fear and shame and guilt, Edmund fell to his knees and bowed his head, trying desperately to stay silent as bitter tears fell.

He was completelly devasted and wanted to show with all his might to Aslan how sorry he truly was.

He heard a deep sigh.

"Oreous, please go and guard a 50ft perimeter. No-one should be seeing this." He heard the great king order.

He could barely hear the centaurs hooves trot away over his tears and chattering teeth.

He was shaking violently.

He thought perhaps Aslan had meant to kill him and had not wanted anyone to witness the excecution.

"Oh God please help me to do what's right here." he pleaded in his head, desperate.

"Edmund - look at me." the great cat ordered firmly, yet with a tenderness in his voice.

Slowly, Edmund obeyed, hardly breathing.

He saw then how sad Aslan really looked.

"I...I..." Edmund tried, but still could not find the words.

Aslan sighed, and showing mercy, very gently rubbed his head into Edmunds to comfort him.

Completelly breaking down now, Edmund simply sobbed and sobbed into the lions mane, truly grateful for the comfort.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" he whimpered, head buried now.

"I hurt so many people...I caused a war! I deserve to die! But..please - I know I don't deserve it but please, please forgive me!" he whimpered, heartbroken.

He felt a large tear drop then, and quickly looked up.

Aslan was crying!

"Please don't cry!" Edmund pleaded, now even more guilty.

"Son, I weep with relief! You have come to me in great humility and have bared your heart and soul to my eyes. I know you are truly sorry for the sins you have committed. I do forgive you, and let us now build our new relationship together, as friends, not enemies. In this world, and in ours." Aslan suggested gently.

Edmund's heart stopped then for a moment.

"Our world?" he repeated timidly.

Aslan playfully smiled then.

"I am very well known in that world, and in all worlds in fact. For I am the creator of all of them. In your world, you know me by another name."

"Is that name Jesus?" Edmund dared.

"It is." the great cat confirmed, eyes glowing then.

Edmund breathed out and bowed his head again, uncertain of what to say.

"Come, child. Take a walk with me."

Very shakily, Edmund stood up and followed as Aslan led the walk.

"I heard your prayers Edmund, as I always do. I know of the turmoil inside you when your father went to war, and you had to leave your mother behind. I know of the fraction between your brother and you, and I know of the terrible shame you have felt for your actions here. I know everything. I still love you with all my heart, and I forgive you, as said. But this is still going to be hard. Though you are clean to me now, you are still stained to your family. With them you must reconcile too. As for the people of Narnia, you must help fight the war you helped to start. Will you do that, Edmund?"

"I will do anything and everything I can, sir...until my last breathe!" the boy swore, now stopping as Aslan turned and sat on a rock just above him.

Aslan rumbled gently.

"Edmund, I do need to make one thing clear. As God over all worlds, I must be strict with all creatures, because of my love for you all. There are consequences to repeated offenses. Know this - if ever in any world you commit such horrors again...you will know not my love, but my wrath, and not my mercy, but my punishment. Am I understood?" he warned, voice clear with powerful authority that made Edmund shake.

He gulped.

"Absolutely Sir! I swear to you I will NEVER do anything like this, ever! I will live my life to serve YOU and no-one else and do only good. With all my soul I promise this to you!" he swore, desperately trying to show Aslan how much he meant it.

The great cat nodded gently, pleased his point had been made.

"EDMUND!" A voice suddenly called.

They turned to see Lucy being stopped by Peter, who then looked up at the pair.

"This must not be mentioned to anyone else, ever, Edmund. Your brother and sisters must not know who I am."

"I understand your highness." Edmund breathed.

Aslan nodded, and with that, they made their way down the hill.


End file.
